Aliens and Monkeys in Space! and the Future
by K9 ML7
Summary: *UP FOR ADOPTION* Drakken and Shego steal a folder about Pandora and with the help of Monkey Fist they plan to time travel and take over. Ron, the Tweebs, Monique, Wade and Bonnie help Norm, Trudy, Grace, Max and Tsu'tey defeat them! (Along with Neytiri, Jake and Kim... eventually.) how will they do it? read and find out! :)
1. Hundred Thirty Seven

**A/N**: It certainly is a weird one yes, but I've recently just been watching KP episodes, and we've just finished watching Avatar in class, so - I began thinking about how Ron would react to the Na'vi, and other stuff, and this came up! It'll maybe be referencing other tv/movies, so watch for that!

Featuring:

**KP:** Ron, the Tweebs, Bonnie, Monique, Wade, Drakken, Shego, and Monkey Fist, and Caitlin (from soccer.) Kim will eventually appear to help out, but not for a long time.

Also the naked mole rap will be performed at some point... not sure when, I have a scene in my head though, sort of.

**Avatar**: Norm, Trudy she didn't die, same with Grace, and Tsu'tey. :) little bit of Neytiri and Jake not much tho. Parker S. Will how you say, 'guest star' a tiny little bit. But I won't put him in more cause I don't like him.

Basically the secondary characters.

Hope you like it! I've looked and no one's done this yet, so... I'm the first! :)

**Disclaimer**: Really? *sigh...* Why would the owners be on Fanfiction, when they could produce it themselves in reality?

Enough of my rambling! Now, on with the story! :)

_Earth: Drakken's Layer._

_We see Drakken pacing about in his main room._

**Drakken**: "Gnah, what's taking her so long? How hard can it be to steal a top secret research project? One measly folder of info that's in the future?"

A/N: (How Shego got into the future I'm not sure and I don't know how to explain it. Why won't they do the same things as 'A Sitch in Time?' they got sick of time travel...)

He kept pacing.

In the future, at a top secret science facility, we see Shego sneaking around the building. With her incredible ninja skills, she manages to get onto the roof without being noticed. The security was a piece of cake. As usual. Once she was inside, she began looking for a filing room. Once she found that, the rest was easy. She was sent to retrieve an incredibly kept quiet folder that had information on another planet. She started looking through filing cabinets. While looking through the K's, she noticed a bright blue folder on a desk. It read: _Pandora_. That's all she needed to see. She grabbed it and escaped back to Drakken's layer... just as security came in.

Yeah, she's good.

Ron's working as an assistant to the soccer and football coaches. Kim is at University. Now we see him coaching the soccer team, as the actual coach is away. (Jim and Tim are obviously still on the team.)

**Ron**: _*Blows whistle- loudly while Rufus on his shoulder covers his ears.* _"Alright team!"

*_The team crowds in front of him*_. "Okay, good practice. Caitlin, that was a good hustle!"

**Caitlin**: "Drop kick-"

**Ron**: "Caitlin, who's the coach here?"

**Caitlin**: "Barkin is."

**Ron**: "Uh, well, technically... however _Caitlin_, right now at this very momento..."

**Caitlin**: *sighs* "You. Do you even get payed-"

**Ron**: *He covers her mouth with his hand.* *Whispers.* "Shh! Caitlin, not in front of the kids!" *Jim standing next to her gives confused look.* "Exactly! Anyway- as the coach of this team I suggest we call it a night. See ya next time!"_ *Holds Rufus in his hands*_ "Hey buddy, how about some Bueno Nacho?"

**Rufus**: "Cheese!"

Ron put Rufus in his pocket, and got into his car. As he starts his car he happily shouts: "Yo me encantaría un poco de salsa!" ('I love me some salsa!' I hope anyways, it's Google translator, so yeah...) He drives off, and leaves the Tweebs standing there with the equipment. (He is obviously their ride home.) Jim puts down the pylons, (more like drops them,) and pulls out a note pad full of slash marks: /. He marks one more.

**Tim**: "One hundred and thirty seven."

**Jim**: "Only Ron can do that."

They give Ron an annoyed look as he backs up and stops in front of them.

**Ron**: *Roles down window, unlocks car.* "Uh heh, sorry 'bout that. Nacho's are on me-"

They arrive at Bueno Nacho.

**Ron**: "Hey Ned, since it's the infamous Nacho night, I'll have three Nacho's, and a-grande size mine good buddy!" *Rufus climbs out of his pocket*

**Rufus**: "Burrito!"

**Ron**: "Oh right, and a chimburrito for him."

**Ned**: "Alright." *Get's order's ready.*

At the table. Tim's _Timmunicator_ beeps the familiar sound of Wade. Tim presses one of the buttons to talk.

**Tim: **"What's the sitch Wade?"

**Wade:** "Hey guys, how was the practice?"

**Tim: **"Usual, except Ron kept 'correcting' us."

**Jim:** "Have you seen him go on about the rules? And this time he actually drove off."

**Wade:** "Hundred and thirty seven. Not looking good for him. Actually, it wasn't looking good for him a while ago. Anyways, you guys got a hit from a top secret science facility." *he pauses.* "In the future."

The Tweebs look at each other.

**Jim *Smiling***: "Hika-bika boo?"

**Tim**: "Hoosha. Ron! Make those orders to go!"

**Ron:** "Awh. Alright Ned. You heard the kid... man, Rufus was excited about the salsa!"

**Rufus:** *Pouts.* "Aw salsa."

A/N: Well how is it so far? Everyone in character? If you want to you can do a fic about how they managed to time travel again, just let me know! :) I'll try and update every week. Please comment, criticism is good too! Then I can fix my writing and make it better. However, if you just say this sucks, please don't comment. That's not helpful for anyone. It's just a waist of time. Sorry this is short, they probably will get longer in time. Just starting out.


	2. Back to the Future!

**A/N:** Hey it's me! I hope people actually want to read this, reviews would be nice! :)

And now- Chapter 2! Back to the Future!

**Disclaimer:** Come on. Get real. Would someone like me own either of them?

We're back with Ron and the Tweebs driving in the Sloth 2.0 in which Kim let Ron have it when she left for school. Ron's talking to Wade who's image is on the dashboard.

**Ron:** "Uh, so Wade, how _do_ we get to the future, heh you know, exactly? What year is it anyway?"

**Wade:** "According to them it's the year 2156. I let them know that you'll be arriving soon, and And don't worry, I got you guys hooked up. There should be a portal opening up soon."

**Ron:** "Wa-Wait, while I'm driving?!"

**Wade**: "It should be obvious. I gotta go, good luck guys!"

**Ron**: "Wha-ah! That's it! No more info! We just drive willy nilly into the future! Oh come on!"

As he's complaining, the portal opens up a little ways ahead of them.

**Tim:** "Ron!"

**Ron:** "What?" *Looks ahead.* "Oh. I'm on it!"

The four of them brace themselves for the impact of the portal, and little did they know that behind them were Bonnie and Monique. They were bother in Monique's dark blue convertible because Bonnie had somehow bribed Monique into driving her someplace. Anyways, Ron and the twins, and Rufus, pass through successfully... while the other two also end up passing through by mistake.

_Monique's car:_

**Monique**: *Notices what Bonnie's wearing, she's wearing a beige suit jacket and pants, and a white shirt underneath.* "Do you realise you dressed yourself like a sofa?"

**Bonnie**: "Ugh. I could ask _you_ the same thing, where'd you get that a garage?"

**Monique:** "Hey, this is Club Banana girl, don't even- AAAH! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!"

**Bonnie:** "Who cares don't just sit there! Turn the wheel maybe?!"

However, Monique was a little bit late in doing that... but back to Ron and the others. Once they were through, they were still on the road, and after dodging a couple of objects... and people, they had successfully managed to parallel park in front of the right building.

**Ron: **"Well, I got my parallel parking down."

He glances back at the twins, who look like they've been knocked around a lot. Then he sees the Bueno bag. All of the food had spill out into one gross looking mess on the floor.

**Jim**: "Oh gross, I can't believe we were gonna eat that!"

**Ron**: *Whining.* "Oh man! The Nacho's! I can't believe it! We were gonna eat those!"

Right at that moment, the girls come in through the portal screaming their heads off. Monique turns the wheel once she just reaches the Sloth 2.0 and manages to parallel park right in front of them. Ron turned around to look at the scene. They both looked like they were in a panic shock, with Monique clutching the wheel, and Bonnie sprawled out across her seat.

**Ron**: "What? Uh oh, we got hitch hikers."

**Rufus:** "Hitch hikers!"

**Bonnie: ***Breathing heavily* "Not." *Gasp* Ever. *Gasp* Again!" *Gasp*

**Monique**: "You're telling me-"

All six get out of their cars.

**Man:** "Hurry, get inside, the air isn't safe! Come on! Don't waist time!"

The six of them are hurried into the building.

Once they were inside, and notified as the ones who were helping, they were taken to the scene of the crime. The office of Parker Selfridge. While Ron, Rufus and the Tweebs look around, Monique and Bonnie are talking with Parker.

**Bonnie**: "So, you just left an important piece of information just lying on a desk waiting to get stolen?"

**Parker**: *Sighs* "Look, I was looking through the file, got up and left, and was going to come right back. But before I could I got a notice saying that someone had broken into the building. The security say that before they were destroyed, the cameras picked up something."

He brought out a hologram projector and shot one image on the wall. The image was of a dark figure sneaking around on the roof.

**Tim:** "We're going to the roof."

**Parker**: "It's impossible to get past security even I can't. And I'm an administrator."

**Tim**: "Impossible?"

**Jim**: "Check our name!"

**Ron:** "Ooh, they got ya there pal!"

**Parker**: "Am I the only one being serious here? No one can get through them, except the one in charge."

**Jim**: "Then we're going to the one in charge."

**Parker**: "I'm afraid I can't help you with that. I didn't get any information on the one who replaced the one from two years ago..."

All six sighed.

**Ron**: "Well, where's the one from two years ago? Maybe he can help-"

**Parker**: "He's dead."

**Ron**: "Oh... awkward... hey! Maybe Wade can enhance the picture!"

Tim beeped in Wade.

**Wade**: "Hey Tim, the future looking bright? Heh, sorry couldn't resist."

**Tim**: "Not so much Wade. Oh and Monique and Bonnie accidentally went through the portal. Also, can you enhance this picture that was taken?"

He scanned the device that Parker was holding.

**Wade**: "Whoa, the technology is way advanced, it's like nothing I've seen before! I don't know how long- done."

The image appeared on the communicator and the figure was none other than-

**Rufus**: "Shego!"

**Wade**: "Uh... just out of curiosity, what was in that file?"

**Parker**: "You think I'm going to trust some teenagers, kids, and their mascot?"

Everyone looked at him.

**Jim**: "We're here... aren't we?"

Parker sighed and motioned security and the others to wait outside.

**Parker**: "The file was on an alien planet called Pandora. It's approximately 4.37 light years away from Earth. We think that whoever stole it, is going to try and go there and do who know's what. But, since it's that far away, and humans can't breath in that air quality, who would be crazy enough to try?"

Ron, Rufus and the Tweebs look at each other. They know who. If Shego is the one who stole the file then...

_Back in the present, Drakken's Layer..._

Drakken is looking through the folder smiling like an idiot until he finally notices Shego standing over his shoulder reading as well. He quickly closes it.

**Drakken**: "Shego do you mind?"

**Shego**: "Why? And besides, I thought we were done with the whole alien thing, remember? Ever since Warmongo or whatever and that other guy? At Possible's graduation?"

**Drakken**: *Scowls at remembering how he accidentally mutated himself to have flower petals growing all around his neck. That also the day he let go of the mutations and such.* "Yes Shego, quite frankly I _do_ remember. Thank you very much! But, this gives us a new chance to start over! Fresh! Create new horrors! And- Shego, give that back!"

Shego had quietly stolen the folder from him while he was ranting, and was reading every word. Then she came across at how far away the planet was.

**Shego**: "Mmm hmm. Yeah, and how exactly do you plan on getting there? And stay alive long enough to take over smart guy? It's 4.37 light years away from Earth! Not to mention that if we breathe the air, we die in less than a minute! This is the stupidest idea you've had ye- well, no, selling that shampoo was, but this is a close second."

**Drakken**: "Must you belittle and mock everything I do and think of? Besides, don't you think I've read that? Never mind, don't answer that. And putting your doubt and mocking- uh, ness, aside, I _do_ have a plan you know!"

_And back to the good guys of the future:_

**Parker**: "Look, we don't know how they would go there, but if you can travel in time then they may be able to find a way. So to stop them-"

**Tim**: "_We_ have to find a way there."

**Parker**: "Whooa, slow down kid, not in a hundred years would the program let you go. And you wouldn't make it there in time anyway, given how far it is."

**Ron**: "It's cool, Wade's got it cover, right?"

**Wade**: "Uh, well, it'll take some time that's for sure. But if I can make you guys time travel, and myself if I wanted to, I could probably hook something up..." (**A/N**: If you want to explain that too, be my guest, again, just let me know! :)

After a short time, and I mean less that a day, Wade had the technology ready and working.

**Ron**: "Hey! I just realised something! Rufus! You're the first time travelin' naked mole rat! Alriigght!"

**Rufus**: "Yeay!"

Shortly after, the small portal opens up on the floor a few feet away.

**Wade**: "Well, good luck guys, oh, and Bonnie? Do you realise you dressed yourself like a sofa?"

**Monique:** *Laughs* "Great minds think alike Wade." *Wade laughs.*

**Bonnie**: "UGH! Let's just go already and save the aliens from your whacko villain guy."

They all started to head for the portal.

**Parker**: "Hold it! You don't know what's on the planet! If you're really going through with this, look for the Na'vi people. They're the natives. Look for one called Jake Sulley. He's the one in charge there. They shouldn't be hard to spot, they're giant, and blue. If you find Jake, you'll find them. Good luck."

**A/N**: THE. END. Next stop - Pandora! Some interesting stuff will happen there... I know, I said I'd try and make the chapters longer. This one is longer. By like... a page. Eh, don't judge. At least I finished it. And am keeping up. Also, it'd be cool to see what you think the references are... oh, and about the title - I just HAD to name it that! Hey, it fits...

Next the KP gang meet the Avatar gang! And the intro of Monkey Fist! Hope you liked this one! If people are reading it...

K9 ML7 is out! Peace!


	3. Lord of the Monkeys

**A/N**: Hiya! It's me! Sorry it took so long! I really don't know if anyone's read this yet, but I'll keep going. If there are some reading, feel free to leave a review! :) Oh, and in the first chapter, I realised that when they were ordering food, Ron said 'Chimburrito', when actually it's chimorito (or something), my bad! :P Any unexplained thing, feel free to write about, like how they managed to time travel or where Monique and Bonnie were going ect- Just tell me first please- So that's pretty much it for me...

**Disclaimer**: Me: *Gasp!* What?! You mean to tell me that I don't own either of these! Whatashocker!

And now chapter 3 ;)

It didn't take very long to get there. Less than a minute actually, which seems to be the way with Wade. As they stepped out of the portal, they found themselves falling from treetops. Incredibly huge trees that is.

**Ron**: *Shouting* "Was this part of the plan?!"

They were coming in fast, very fast. While they were falling, they didn't realise they were being watched. Well, actually why would they? They're falling. What's there to see other than the ground? Or in this case, giant leaves. However, somehow all five humans had managed to avoid the leaves.

The girls were the first to stop falling. Luckily, they didn't hit the ground. They were caught by a couple of Na'vi. Or should I say, one Na'vi and one Avatar. None other than Norm and Tsu'tey themselves.

Coincidentally, Norm was doing some training with Tsu'tey as his teacher. They gently put the girls down, and just in time because the Tweebs came falling down right after them. They didn't hit the ground either, for Monique caught Jim, and Bonnie caught Tim.

**Tim**: *Huge breath* "Oh thank gosh!"

Then he noticed Bonnie giving him a strange look, then she dropped him. While Monique put Jim down gently.

There was a pause as they all stared at the two blue giants. Norm decided to speak.

**Norm**: "Uh, who are you? Where did you come from? And why are you here?"

**Monique**: "Hi, I-I'm Monique, this is Bonnie, Jim, Tim, and Ron- hey. Where's Ron?"

They hear Ron mumbling from above, and all look up. Turns out he didn't get caught by human or Na'vi, he got caught by Mother Nature. He was tangled up in vines and other plants and was struggling to get free.

**Ron**: *Struggling* "Oh how did this even happen?! Everyone else was able to avoid Mother Nature! Why's it always me?!"

Rufus climbed out of his pocket, and got onto his shoulder. He then jumped onto a vine, and pulled it.

He had managed to find the one that untangled everything, and spinning Ron and him out of the mess. Then continued falling. Although, as for being caught... everyone was shocked at seeing each other that... they forgot to.

**Ron**: "Ow!" *Says as he hits the ground. Then stands up.* "I have had worse days. *Pauses* I'm not wearing my pants... am I?" *Everyone looks up. Sees the pants hanging from the tree.* "Oh man! Even on another planet!" *He notices Norm and Tsu'tey staring at him.* "Uh heh, first impressions aren't my strong hold. I'm Ron."

**Norm**: "Uh, well...I'm Norm, and this here is Tsu'tey. Uh, now for my last two questions- where did you come from, and why are you here?"

**Tim**: "Well, we," *Gestures to him, Jim, Ron and Rufus* were sent on a mission to help protect this world."

**Jim**: "See, a couple of evil people may have the technology to come here from Earth. Since they can time travel."

**Bonnie**: "I wasn't suppose to come here- not that I wanted to in the first place..."

**Monique**: "Uh, but we can help. Right Bonnie?" *Bonnie rolls her eyes*

**Ron**: "Oh yeah, we're also from the year 2008. Same with the evil dudes... Yeah, but you know, I've noticed recently that Drakken's really not that smart. It could take him years just to figure out how to get here."

**Norm**: "Well, technically, it doesn't matter how they're getting here, it's the fact that they're coming."

**Tsu'tey**: "We must be ready for anything if they make it."

**Ron**: "The big guy's right. We need a plan..." *He pauses while everyone stares at him* "Well, you guys got anything? Cause, you know- I got nothing."

Suddenly, Jim's communicator goes off. He hits the button.

**Jim**: "Go Wade."

**Wade**: "Guys *Static* I've *Static* tracked down Drakken. *Static* Hold *Static* Not getting *Static* signal *Static* just *Static* come *Static* there. *You get the idea.* Wade out!

Jim put the communicator away.

**Norm**: "Yeah, your technology probably won't work well here. I was actually surprised that you were able to get _that_ much out of it."

**Tim**: "Yeah, you don't know Wade. He's undoubtably one of the smartest people alive in our time."

**Norm**: "Oh come on, he's your age. What like, ten?"

**Jim**: "Try thirteen! You know he's finished highschool?"

**Norm**: "Let me guess, he's the youngest person to ever be in university?"

**Monique**: "Try youngest ever to _finish_ university. At age TEN."

**Ron**: "Yeah, technically he _is_ thirteen now, but he finished three years ago. Uh can I get a boo-yah!"

There was a moment to let Norm take it all in.

**Bonnie**: "Ugh, what? Am I seriously hearing this _now_?! I soooo could have gotten _him_ to fix my car- instead of _Tweeb Squared_ over there. *Tim: "Hey! We-" * I mean, contract much?"

Everybody looked at her.

**Ron**: "Uh, _anyway-_ so what should our plan be? *Rufus makes noises* "Oh yeah! Do you guys know someone named Jake Sulley? We were suppose to be looking for him, apparently he's the 'leader' or something- Yes? No?"

**Tsu'tey**: "Follow us, and you will find him."

**Ron**: "Great! Just let me get my pants an-" *Although, his pants were taken by a group of Prolemuris. A monkey-like creature.* *Ron has annoyed expression*

And with that, they followed.

_Drakken's Layer_...

Drakken and Shego are in the main room, and Drakken's working on some blueprints with Shego peering over his shoulder. Drakken keeps on making 'hmm's' and 'aha!' and he laughs as well.

**Shego**: "Ugh! Am I the only sane one who's positive that this won't work?! I mean, come on-" although, as much as she hated it, she was interrupted. However, not by Drakken.

"Patients my dear. Soon we will have the technology we need. And you will see tha- alright how is _that_ going to work?" said...Lord Monkey Fist! (**A/N**: I said he would be in this chapter, and he is! :)

**Drakken**: "What do you mean? It makes perfect sense!"

**LMF**: "No it doesn't, how exactly are we going to break into his house? He's probably got the whole thing wire with alarms!"

**Drakken**: "Hmnah- Look, Monkey. We'll just get Shego to do it."

**LMF**: "Alright, be my guest and explain _your_ plan."

**Shego**: "You're planning on sneaking into that computer geek's house and steel his plans. Yeah, that'll work. You do realise that he's finished university."

**Drakken**: "Shego I- wait, isn't he like, twelve years old? Oh never mind, he's one of those genius people. We need that information if we want to get to that planet! So could you just go along with this just once Shego!"

**Shego**: "Ha. Yeah. That would be _soo_ out of character. Like I'm gonna do that."

However- next we see her sneaking around, unnoticed of course, getting ready to sneak into Wade's house and steal his plans on his invention. (She gave in after Dr. D said she could have a very long extended holiday where ever she wanted payed by him.)

Once she was in Wade's room, after she disabled the alarm- she got to his computer. There were a bunch of codes, locks, and passwords- that kid's good- before you actually could get onto the computer. Yeah- he was good, but Shego was also good. She's smarter than people may think...

**Shego**: "This is cake. I can't believe I'm doing this... Gotcha."

_Drakken's Layer_...

**Drakken**: "It's a fool proof plan! If _she _didn't go to steal the plans of that kid, _I_ would have to come up with the plans. Do you have any idea of how long that would take?!"

**LMF**: "I _have_ an idea..."

**Drakken**: "Oh! Everyone's smart! Besides I'm sick of using my imagination."

**LMF**: "While she's out, we need to make a plan of how we can take over the planet. Hmm.. *Grabs file* hm. They seem to not be very persuasive, *He turns to a few pages about the war that was held two years earlier... Drakken looks at it...*

**Drakken**: "Mmm- that's a lot of tribes. A lot of people..."

**A/N**: Well, alright then...

How will LMF, Dr. D, and Shego work things out on Pandora? What will go down when the KP group meets the others of Pandora? What was Wade trying to tell them? What will Ron do for pants?!

All questions may be answered in the next chapter...

Lol

Again- sorry it took long for this chapter. I know the title is weird for this chapter, but I just wanted to call it that haha. Hopefully you're reading this! :D


	4. Mother Nature Plenty- Belts Zero

**AN**: Hey! I'm baaaacck! Soooo sorry it took as long as it did! I was busy, and I also had a "bit" of writers block. Damn writers block! Any who- here it is! Chapter four! Title here! The two groups meet!

**Disclaimer**: Get real.

We're back with the KP group, as they follow Norm and Tsu'tey to the base to find Jake and the others. Norm and Tsu'tey are obviously leading, then it's Monique and Bonnie, then the Tweebs and Ron & Rufus.

**Ron**: "Man, monkey's are my enemy even on this planet. What am I gonna do for pants! ***Rufus: **"Hmm?"* Okay, well yeah. The Mystical Monkey Kung Fu thing is pretty tight. But that's the only good thing about-"

However, he was interrupted when Tsu'tey suddenly stopped, which made Norm stop.

**Ron**: "Hey, uh what's up?"

They heard a rustling noise from somewhere to their right.

**Norm**: "Oh no."

**Ron**: "Oh no- Oh no what's the oh no here people?!"

Then they heard a strange thing that sounded like laughter but it was more animal like.

**Norm**: "The 'Oh no' was at the Viperwolves."

**Tsu'tey**: "A pack has surrounded us. We must be on guard at all times. They are vicious, and will attack anything."

With that, Rufus vacated into Ron's pocket.

**Ron**: "Um, yeah. Let's pretend I know what those are... 'Viper'... hmm, are they poisonous?"

Although, he didn't get an answer, as they attacked.

**Monique**: "Looks like you're about to find out!"

**Ron**:"Everybody in the trees!"

**Norm**: "No! It's useless, they can climb them! Stay on the ground, and we'll fight them off!"

**Ron:** "Oohkay."

Suddenly Ron found himself alone surrounded by some of the Viperwolves.

**Ron**: "Man, it's at times like this when I soo wish I had total and complete control of my monkey powers! This would be a good time to help me out here!"

The wolves started to rotate in circles getting ready to jump at him. In one second before they were about to attack, a blue and white portal opened up and scared them all away.

**Ron**: "Now that's what I'm talkin' about! But who-"

His question was answered as Wade himself, in person stepped out of the portal. Everyone's in shock and confusion.

**Ron**: "Wade?! In person! Again? Cool! *Pauses* Oh, and thanks for helping me out."

**Wade**: "Uh- sure. Anyways. Since I had trouble communicating with you guys, I thought I'd drop by and help out. And to tell you what I was trying to tell you before. I managed to track down Drakken, and- um, I thought Kim got you a belt. Well, belt_suh._"

**Ron**: *Annoyed look* "I _was_ wearing a belt."

**Wade: **"Uh...ooh."

**Norm**: "Guys, come on, before the wolves come back."

**A/N**: I am soooo sorry this is soooooo short, but I really can't come up with stuff at the moment. After um, a month or so...*pause* ANYWAY- suggestions would be nice for me to keep going on this! :D uh, you know for those that are actually reading it...

Maybe if I watch both things again... hmm... it would help to stay in character lol.


End file.
